A common and accepted way to attach a label to a container employs a layer of adhesive, referred to as pressure sensitive adhesive. This adhesive is applied in various ways so that is completely covers the reverse side of the label. The adhesive layer, when placed in contact with a container, causes the label to adhere to the container. This assembly is known as xe2x80x9cpressure sensitive label stockxe2x80x9d and can take various forms. Most common forms are a paper or film substrate (which becomes the label), having had adhesive applied to the reverse side, and residing on a base layer of material that has been coated with a suitable release material, referred to as the xe2x80x9crelease linerxe2x80x9d.
Another application and extension of this technology is in the construction of what is commonly known as an xe2x80x9cIRCxe2x80x9d or instantly redeemable coupon. This product has the same pressure sensitive assembly (PSA), as described above, and having a second substrate (paper or film) removably attached to the top or face of the PSA by use of an adhesive. This construction allows the label assembly to be attached to a container and the top layer substrate to be cleanly removed, to allow this portion to be used for a variety of secondary purposes, most commonly as a coupon that is immediately redeemed at the cash register.
Among IRCs, the most common form has a paper top layer adhered to a clear film PSA bottom layer. This allows the coupon to be removed with minimum adulteration of the primary container, because the portion that remains is clear and essentially invisible.
This assembly, then, includes a layer of film or paper having pressure sensitive adhesive thereon and secured to a release liner. A top layer of paper is removably secured to the PSA. Since the cost of the product is determined by the total cost of these layers, it is desirable to reduce the cost of such products.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide new and improved pressure sensitive labels.
Another object is to provide new and improved pressure sensitive labels at reduced cost compared with comparable generally available label products.
In keeping with one aspect of this invention, a label product such as a coupon is adhered to a release liner using a temporary adhesive. A layer of pressure sensitive film, preferably transparent, is applied over the coupon, preferably extending beyond the outer edges of the coupon so that the laminate is also adhered to the release liner. When the release liner is removed, the laminate can be applied directly to a product, without the base label common in conventional label products.